Four Queens: Sequel to I Do Care
by M A R E - W I S H W O R T H
Summary: Mayrie and Saya must fight Diva and Okani, but when their emotions spiral out of control, will they be able to follow through with it? And will they survive if they do? Rating may change for language. Mainly MosesOcKai. 12/9/2010 UPDATE: ON HIATUS


**Okay, I've put this off for about a few days, but now I'm ready to go. Heal's been bugging me to type it all week and I guess I have no choice now. This isn't in first person view right now, but I'll get there.**

**Prologue: Change of Heart**

_"Are you sure about this, Mayrie?" Saya asked. "Killing Diva is my business. Mayrie pulled out a sword with a green emerald on the tip and nodded. _

_"The reason I've never met sister Kin is because of my sister Okani. Since Okani's on Diva's team, I guess I have to pursue Diva while going after her," she said, putting the sword up to her hair. "You guys are the Red Shield, and we're the Green Blade." She squeezed her eyes shut as she cut her hair evenly and expertly before turning to the mirror and looking up as Moses entered the room. _

_"Mayrie, we have your new outfit," he said, holding out a package of clothes. She opened it and found a jacket similar to the ones the Schiff wore except instead of tan and purple, it was black and green. To go with the jacket was a black skirt like the one Saya wore to school, and she had boots to match. She put the sword up to her hand and ran it across, wincing in pain. She closed my hand into a fist and dug her nails into the cut. _

_"I will avenge your death, Kin," she said as she felt the cut heal itself. She put the jacket on over her white tanktop and put the skirt on, frowning. She then put her boots on and stared at herself in the mirror before turning to Saya. "Though Moses, Karman, and Lulu may be your allies, I am no longer such. We both pursue the same target, and there's nothing to gain by our working together." _

_"It would make our jobs alot easier," Saya protested. Mayrie shook her head and slung the sword over her shoulder before turning her body towards the door, her eyes still on Saya. _

_"The next time our paths cross, we will no longer be friends," she said. She turned to the door and saw Kai. She looked down as Kai grabbed her by her shoulders. _

_"Mayrie, you've gotta be kidding! We have the same goals! Why can't we team up?" he demanded. Mayrie stared at him and turned away. _

_"Diva and Okani took away my sister!" she exclaimed. Kai frowned and shook her by her shoulders. _

_"And? Diva took away our brother Riku!" he shouted. She shrugged her shoulders away and frowned, pushing him away. _

_"If that's the case, then answer me this: why is Saya's last name Otonashi while yours is Miyagusuku?!" she said. "It's because you two aren't blood relatives! Saya's a chiropteran like me! And why do you care about what I do, anyway?!"_

_"I told you--it's because I love you!" he shouted. Mayrie blinked and turned away, clenching the sheith of her sword. _

_  
"I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same about you," she replied, frowning in confusion. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to excuse me." She started to walk away, but Kai grabbed her wrist._

_"What happened to you?!" he demanded. _

_"I've realized that in order to kill my sister, I'll have to loose all emotions I once had in order to muster the strength I require to defeat her," she replied. Kai squeezed her wrist harder. _

_"And what about Moses?! You're just giving up on him, too?" he asked. Mayrie reluctantly nodded and yanked her arm away, disappearing. Kai clenched his fist, forgetting that there were a few people he knew that had enhanced speed. _

**Chapter One: The Playing Cards**

Okani laughed as her chevalier returned. The chevalier was a male with long brown hair and green eyes. He bowed to her. "It seems your sister Mayrie Tachibana has survived. She has discovered that you are responsible for the death of your twin and her older sister, Kin Tachibana," he reported.

"Thank you, Mikki. That is all," Okani replied, waving her pale hand dismissively. Mikki nodded and disappeared.

* * *

"Mayrie, you've gotten really mean laely," Lulu complained as the Green Blade, formerly the Schiff, stood on a rooftop in broad daylight. Thanks to Mayrie's blood, of course.

Mayrie turned to Lulu and squatted beside her. "I have?" she asked. Lulu nodded and Mayrie turned to the sun. "I'm sorry. I just don't want anyone getting hurt because of me. This brings me to my next question." She paused and stood up, turning to Moses and Karman. "You don't have to stick by me, Karman. I don't want you getting hurt because of me. Moses, there's no reason for you to linger, either. Our affair is over."

"I understand that, but regardless of what you say, I'm going to stick by you," he replied. Karman nodded in agreement and Lulu latched onto Mayrie's arm.

"We're friends," she agreed. Mayrie nodded and smiled.

"Th-thank you," she said. Lulu touched her stomach and smiled lightly.

"Besides, what about your baby? I want to meet it when it's born," she said. Mayrie frowned and looked down. How could she explain this? She just brushed the question off and looked up as a Chevalier appeared. Moses stepped in front of her and frowned.

"You're the one who took Okani away!" he growled. The Chevalier (who's obviously Mikki) laughed.

"You're right. But who'd have thought that when the twins were out your grasp, you'd turn to their sister instead. When she's dead, I suppose you'll both go after the daughters of another family?" he asked. Mayrie pulled her sword out and frowned.

"Who do you think you are?!" she demanded, rushing at him with the sword. He smirked and smacked it with his arm, breaking the end off. Smiling, he took Mayrie in his arms.

"Calm down," he said. "Okani wants to meet you. All of you." With that, he ran off, skimming the tops of the buildings. Mayrie fought against his hold as her three friends went after them. He smirked and veered suddenly to the left. "I've heard you resembled Kin, but who'd have thought you'd resemble her so much..."

"Hands off!" Mayrie shouted, punching him in his face. Her leg swung up and kicked him between his legs as hard as she could. He fall to his knees, shivering as he clutched his reproductive organ. Mayrie kicked him in his stomach. "Don't you EVER touch me!"

"C-come now, Mayrie," he stuttered, forcing a smile. "This could be your big chance!" Mayrie blinked and turned away.

"I'll find her myself."

* * *

Diva walked over to Okani, smiling. Okani stared into her crystal ball and turned to Diva. "Well now, Diva, the playing cards have been set. I suppose you'll want to deal with Mayrie, considering your blood is especially lethal to her as mines is to Saya?"

"No. You can have that slut," Diva replied. "She's going around in circles with those three boys. Plus two of them were her sisters' old boyfriends. Disgusting." Diva turned away and walked off. Okani clenched her fist and frowned. Mayrie might've been her enemy, but that was still her sister.

'Damn you, Diva,' she thought. 'I'll kill you, you psychotic bitch!'


End file.
